The New Girl 2.
This is a story compared to my OC, Wardess and her entering Monster High for the first time. Written by Kawaii~Nerd. Plot by Kawaii~Nerd. DO NOT DELETE. It is the sequel to The New Girl. It was a bright and happy day. There was an enormous mansion that had a sign saying "PLEASE KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN". There was also a jail next to it. It was full of lonely, blood-thirsty criminals. Wardess was attending Monster High today. It was 7:00 in the morning, and The Warden was flicking through all the channels. He was a childish man with a weird sense of humour. Wardess' face was pale and sleepy. She was wiggling about her toes, giggling. The Warden put on his purple top-hat and his yellow-tinted glasses. He looked over at his daughter. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing. Just eager enough for school". Her father was protective like The Greedler. Maybe, too protective. "Darling, can you please get dressed. You look like something a cat dragged in" The Warden replied, slipping on his black shoes. Wardess nodded and headed straight to the bathroom with her clothing. "Yes, father". The Warden chuckled and then done up his bow. "Pah! Teenagers.." He remembered the time when he was a teenager. He was a strange lad with a funny hair-do. It was more like a HAIR-DON'T. Wardess came out of the small bathroom and smiled. "How do I look?" The television got switched off. Her father smiled in response. "My, my, is that you, my daughter? You look fabulous!" he laughed happily, wrapping his noodle-arms around his child. Wardess slyly stole The Warden's hat and put it on her head. "Greetings, I am a Warden! And I like rainbows!" she was mocking her father in an odd way. He snatched Wardess' top-hat and mocked her too. "Hi, I'm Wardess and I like annoying my father!" This was a strange father-and-daughter bond. There was a little bit of time left over. "Uh..father? I gotta go to Monster High now, okay?" "Okay then! Travell safely!" "I will father, I'm not a kid anymore!" Wardess stopped strolling with pride and froze. There was a white man, dressed in green, with long legs. A girl stood behind him, with a tailcoat on. It was Greedler and his spoilt daughter, Greedlora. "Father? There's someone at the door!" she called. "Coming!" The Warden responded gleefully. He walked up to his daughter. Greedler and Greedlora got lost, apparently. "Excuse me, I'm Greedler, and this is my daughter. We got lost". "Greetings, too you my friend. I'm The Warden and this is my only child, Wardess". He pulled his daughter close to him slowly. Greedler caught his eye. "My, my, what an nice outfit! May we trade. *giggles* Just kidding! You're daughter should be friends with Wardess!" The daughters glared at eachother and shook their heads. "What? Oh my god, really? It's nice making friends! I mean, I'll make good friends with your father, whatever you're name is". Greedlora sighed then walked to school. Wardess followed her. Warden pulled Greedler against him. "Soooo...buddy...what now?" "Excuse me?! There is no we! I am not your buddy, and I never will be!" Greedler snapped, pushing Warden away from him. The Warden done a little pouty face then sighed. "C'mon, you don't mean that!" he chucked. "Actually I do mean it. You're a strange, little man and I don't have any pity for you if something bad happens to your relatives". "Oh! What a good come-back! Well, here's one thing! Green sucks! Purple rules! And I have a more beautiful daughter! Besides you're daughter is a tramp that looks like she hasn't washed for weeks!" "Well, WARDEN, I am a strict man and here's three things! I got rejected by my family, my daughter swallowed a toy car wheel and ended up in hospital, last but not least, you have ugly hair!" "Oh, do you expect me to feel sorry for you about your loss? I wanted to be friends then, BOOM! You said no!" "Yeah, so? And I don't mean it! I'm just.....stressed" The Warden grew silent. He took back all the insults and sarcasm. "Soo..you don't mean those horrible things about me? Well, Greedler...I'm sorry too". Category:Kawaii~Nerd STORIES Category:Fanfiction